This invention relates generally to differential amplifiers, and, more particularly, to a new enhanced automatic gain-control (AGC) amplifier having an extended operating range over prior art devices.
Electronic gain-control in prior art solid-state amplifiers have varied applications and operating techniques, depending upon design choice and functional demands. Of the devices that implement bi-polar amplifiers, most vary the current to control gain. Alternatively, differential amplifiers typically control gain by changing the source degradation resistance. Devices of either type tend to be limited to a narrow predefined operating frequency and consume, proportional to output, sizable amounts of power.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an AGC amplifier operable over a wide frequency band and having an enhanced gain range.